


Overtake

by emei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't know what's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtake

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for a Gwen/Morgana kissing meme.

Morgana’s mp3player whispers into her ears – _sometimes you don’t know what’s missing until it overtakes you, until it overtakes everything_ – and Morgana comes to a stop, bending and resting her hands on her thighs, breathing deeply.

It’s silly, she thinks, that a line from a song should hit her thoughts like a bomb and make ripples through her memories, shattering one image and reforming the last few months into a new picture. But it does.

Everywhere is Gwen. All times are Gwen. March is Gwen tilting her head to the side, smiling, saying listen the birds are singing, it’s spring. April – Gwen’s new bright yellow scarf. 22.22 in the evening – Gwen looking at the blue numbers on her clock radio, saying that this very minute is magic. Morning – her hair tousled around her face, half-hidden beneath the covers of a tiny hotel room bed. Teatime – the way she unconsciously purses her lips when the coffee is too strong.

Morgana thinks about her days and sees Gwen’s presence everywhere. In the centre or the outskirts of the moment, but always, always there. Oh.

She straightens and starts running again, heading home with long, fast strides. The music is still playing but she doesn’t notice it much. She thinks about Gwen. Gwen, the name like a song, like a rhythm, the beat she’s moving to.

Taking her running shoes off in the hallway, Morgana hears footfalls from the apartment and starts, looking up at Gwen’s head peeking around the corner. Her smile turns into embarrassment when she sees Morgana’s expression.

“Oh I’m sorry, I gave you a fright, didn’t I? I let myself in earlier, I didn’t mean to, I thought we could make dinner.” Gwen huffs a laugh. “I mean of course I meant to let myself in, but I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m not intentionally mean.” She leans against the doorpost and gives Morgana a considering look. “Penny for you thoughts?”

“I was thinking about you,” Morgana says, pushing her shoes to the side and stepping up to Gwen – stepping too close, into her space. “I was wondering if maybe…” she touches her fingertips to Gwen’s cheekbone, trails them down her throat. Gwen’s gaze is locked in hers, steadfast, avid.

“Maybe…?” Gwen replies, lifting and hand gingerly placing it around Morgana’s neck, like she’s afraid the moment might shatter if she moves to quickly. Then she makes a face. “You are very sweaty, you know.”

Morgana laughs. The moment doesn’t shatter – it kind of lifts, filled with a hundred tiny bubbles of mirth, heading upwards. Morgana’s heart still thunders away in her chest. “Does it matter to you?” she asks.

“No,” Gwen says, leaning forward, “not really, no. It’s…”

Their faces are only inches apart.

“You,” Gwen breathes to Morgana’s mouth the second before their lips meet. It’s soft, gentle, with something like wonder – and Morgana thinks that she’s been running, her mouth is dry, she’s sweaty and salt all over, she shouldn’t subject Gwen to it – and then Gwen changes angle and licks across Morgana’s lips. As their tongues slide together Morgana stops thinking entirely and instead wraps an arm around Gwen’s waist to draw her closer in.


End file.
